Alert.wmv
One evening I was browsing the store looking For food. When I was in aisle 4 I noticed a USB with “Alert.wmv” Written on it. I thought watching that would be interesting so I grabbed it. There was no price tag so I just assumed it was free. So I shoved it in my pocket and got some chicken. (What I expected to buy) And when I finished buying my stuff at the supermarket I left and went home. 9:21pm, April 2, 2014 When I had loaded all my food up I decided to plug the USB into my computer and watch the file. That was a fatal mistake. The file was titled diffrently Than the video. The file was titled “EAS BLUE BOY ALERT” And I thought that was weird. (If you don’t know what the EAS is, it is the thing that makes those tornado alerts on your T.V.) I clicked the file And two things were there. The Alert.wmv video and A PNG of a dead fly. I was hesitant to play the video and when I did, something weird happened. My computer shut down upon trying to watch the Video. But it appeared on my Television. Here is an entire Transcript of the Alert. EAS BLUE BOY ALERT Warning:All Citizens Of REDACTED because I don‘t people to know where I live Must listen up. We can’t tell you what you need to avoid, But stay away from all water. Lock yourself in a room, And don’t come out until further notice. '' '''9:34pm, April 2, 2014' So that spooked me! I then received a call from my friend asking if I had just watched a EAS Report about water. I said yes. And apparentl, everybody in my town did. This spooked both of us. I went back to my computer to take out the USB, but it was already gone. So I did what anybody else would do, follow the report. 10:08, April 2, 2014 It wasn’t until later more EAS Alerts came on. The 2nd one aired at the time above. I had poured all my water in the sink for safety. This is the transcript of the Alert. Also the alerts get more screwed up the more are aired. EAS BLUEBOYALERT ''' Citizens Of REDACTED If you are listening, you can not come out yet. 3 people are already dead. They’re lungs filled with water and Rocks. This is all the Blue Boys Fault. Don’t leave your house. It is starting to rain... '''10:12pm, April 2, 2014 So the last thing I would want would be rocks and water in my Lungs. I was then texted a picture of a drowning monkey from an unknown user. The caption said “DON’T FEAR THE BLUE BOY”. This terrified me. Whoever this Blue boy was, he was going to kill us all. The next EAS Alert Aires But I couldn’t hear anything, It was so distorted. But at 11:45 another one aired. This is the transcript. EAS BLUE BOY ALERT Warning, The Blue boy has killed 28 more people. There is no hope. ALL MUST FEAR THE BLUE BOY!!! 11:46, April 2, 2014 Okay, I was fed up with the Blue Boy. But, I heard somebody scream from my backyard. “HELP! HELP! IM STUCK IN A BEAR TRAP!” The Man Screeched. I had put a bear trap outside. I went to go save him, but that was a mistake. Upon approaching the man he turned his head, and his skin went blue. He grew horns and his eyes went Yellow. I ran into my house, and the blue Boy followed me. I lit a match and threw it on him. He swiftly burnt to a crisp. Dead forever. REAL EAS ALERT Attention all Citizens. Sorry for the inconvince. Somebody hacked the system. We deeply apologize.